Conflictos
by Nonimi
Summary: Sherlock y John tienen una gran discusión, o al menos uno de ellos lo entiende así. John abandona junto a Rosie el 221 de la calle Baker, nadie sabe su destino y Sherlock por primera vez en su vida se enfrenta a la difícil situación de vivir una pelea de pareja, quizás no tome las decisiones correctas. Por suerte Mycroft y Greg siempre serán sus ángeles de la guarda.
1. Una pelea

Era una tarde normal en el 221 de la calle Baker, bueno dentro del margen Holmes de normalidad, lo que para cualquier persona significaría gritar horrorizados.

John tuvo que dejar a la pequeña Rosie con su novio, si bien confiaba plenamente en él, no lo veía tan capaz de cuidar a una pequeña niña que estaba comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos. Lamentablemente tanto Molly como la señora Hudson estaban ocupadas, por lo tanto, no tuvo más opción que sonreír y dejar a Sherlock a cargo, lo que en realidad le generaba uno que otro escalofrío.

Trabajo rápido y arduamente para estar cuanto antes con su familia, paso por algunos muffins de frambuesa, la nueva obsesión de su pequeñita y que contra todo pronóstico, al parecer a Sherlock también le agradaban, ya que incluso cuando estaban en un caso y en plan de no comer, le daba una que otras mordidas.

No sentía ruido, lo que le hizo preocuparse un poco más, apurando el paso, quedó estático en la puerta de su hogar. Sherlock estaba sumido en su palacio mental, ajeno a toda realidad, ni siquiera pestañó cuando él se hizo presente.

Rápidamente buscó a Rosie, la cual estaba jugando peligrosamente cerca de algunos químicos o quizás que sustancias, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa, en un segundo tuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, quien contenta le dedico un par de besos baboseados.

\- _Sherlock, Sherlock, ¡SHERLOCK! –_ no logrando su cometido con aquellos gritos no tuvo más opción que jalarlo fuertemente del hombro y ante la nula respuesta le derramo un vaso de agua en la cabeza.

- _Dios John ¿Qué pasa? –_ le gritó exasperado Sherlock, mientras refunfuñaba yendo a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, odiaba estar mojado con el frío que hacía aquella tarde en Londres, John le siguió el paso.

- _¿Cómo qué pasa?, estabas al cuidado de Rosie, por primera vez te la dejo y al llegar la encuentro jugando con tus peligrosos experimentos y tú muy aislado en tu palacio mental, acaso, ¿no sabes lo que pudo haber pasado? –_

 _\- Ella pudo haber echado a perder mis experimentos, eso pudo haber pasado –_ y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió al salón, soltando un suspiro al ver que todo estaba en orden.

- _Es que no lo puedo creer, te importan más tus mierdas que lo que le pudo haber pasado a Rosie –_

 _\- No seas un exagerado, estaba atento, aunque no lo creas, y no había nada peligroso ¡no seas idiota! –_

– _Sabes Sherlock, me aburrí. Me voy de este lugar, con Rosie no merecemos pasar por esto -_

- _Vete, nadie te invitó a volver, mucho menos a venir con esa mocosa –_ grave error, Sherlock en apenas unos segundos proceso lo que acababa de decir. El realmente amaba a John y mucho más a Rosie quien la consideraba como una hija, pero su boca habló antes que su cerebro, obviamente hasta Sherlock Holmes puede ser un imbécil.

Pero Sherlock se quedo sentado en su sillón sin hacer nada, no podía con todo lo que sentía y quería decir en esos momentos. Rápidamente se inmiscuyó en su palacio mental para ver las posibles alternativas y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se moría de miedo al ver las probables reacciones de su novio.

John le ignoró, ni siquiera quiso gritarle o golpearlo, ¿para qué? Si Sherlock estaba en otra realidad y la verdad, no se sentía de ánimos en esos momentos. Tampoco quería compartir espacio con el menor de los Holmes, necesitaba calmarse antes de arrancarle la cabeza o decir algo de lo que después se podía arrepentir.

Fue a su habitación y empacó un poco de ropa, también lo hizo con las cosas de su hija, incluyendo sus juguetes favoritos. Con equipaje en mano, le dedicó una última mirada a su novio, quien seguía absorto en su mundo, cerro suavemente la puerta y salió del lugar, estaba anocheciendo y necesitaba descansar, sobre todo, meditar.

Mycroft o Lestrade no eran opciones, si iba a la casa de ese par, en un par de horas Sherlock lo estaría manipulando para volver con él, cuando lo que debía hacer en estos momentos era pensar y cuestionarse todo, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Molly o Sara tampoco eran opciones válidas, no quería molestar a las muchachas, y mucho menos lo era su hermana Harry, después de todo necesitaba paz.

Apagó su móvil y se fue por calles poco concurridas de la ciudad, no quería que el gobierno británico tuviera acceso a su destino, así que sacó efectivo y rápidamente tomo un bus hacía "Bourton-on-the-Water" una pintoresca villa a unos 140 kilómetros de Londres, por lo tanto, cerca de las nueve de la noche estaría arribando al lugar.

Por suerte el clima estaba calmado, si bien la tarde esta fresca no había indicios de lluvia, además llevaba ropa suficiente para arropar a su pequeña, quien durmió gran parte del camino.

Se hospedo en una linda y agradable hostal, con un aire antiguo y reconfortante. Pidió algo de servicio a la habitación, recostó a Rosie y luego se dedicó a comer en silencio, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock, pero a fin de cuentas para eso estaba en esa linda villa, para tomar un par de decisiones respecto a su noviazgo, ya no era un adolescente y, además, tenía una hermosa hija a cuestas.

Ignoró su móvil que estaba apagado y con la batería suelta, si bien no tenía idea de como diablos funcionaban esas cosas, confiaba en que de esa forma no funcionara el estúpido GPS, aunque Holmes quizá había puesto rastreador en alguna de sus cosas.

Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar, conocía muy bien a Sherlock para confiar o desconfiar de sus acciones, se sintió iluminado y tomó rápidamente el oso de felpa favorito de Rosie. Lo palpó un con extremo cuidado hasta que notó un pequeño y duro bulto, con ayuda de un cuchillo hizo una pequeña incisión como si de una cirugía se tratará, logrando que sus ojos brillaran al ver un reluciente chip de rastreo, el cual quebró en ese instante.

Pensó un par de posibilidades más, encontrando otros cuatro, en el chupete y la sonaba de Rosie. Mientras que de él, tenían rastreador su llavero y billetera. Confiaba en que con las pocas cosas que había cargado, no tuviera más de esos odiosos chips, ya tendría una seria conversación respecto al tema con Sherlock.

Cuando el menor de los Holmes reaccionó ya habían pasado un par de horas, pues en Londres ya estaba de noche. Con ágiles movimientos busco a su novio y su hija por toda la casa, pero no los encontró, se intentó calmar con un té – de desagradable sabor, pues su paladar estaba acostumbrado al que hacía su novio – y luego se sentó en su sillón favorito con las piernas levantadas y su mirada fija en la puerta, esperaría toda la noche su era necesaria, con tal de ver a su hombre atravesar esa puerta.

Con el frío que hacía no tardaría mucho en llegar, pues no era sensato estar hasta esas horas en la calle con la pequeña niña. Sherlock no entendía muy bien que le estaba pasando, pero sentía su pecho apretado, sus manos no paraban de temblar y sus ojos ardían, se sentía perdido.

John giraba en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que estaba desconsolado, sentía frío y sus brazos picaban por tocar aquella blanquecina piel que tanto extrañaba, sin proponérselo soltó unas silenciosas lágrimas, estaba en una horrible, hermosa y desolada disyuntiva llamada Sherlock Holmes. . .

* * *

 **Primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, así que estoy algo asustada de haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Me encantaría saber que opinan de esta historia, acepto toda crítica y comentario.**

 **Les aviso que serán capítulos cortos y la historia no tendrá más de cinco capítulos.**

 **Un gran abrazo y nos leemos!**


	2. Desesperación

- _Cariño déjame dormir –_ gruñó John de forma perezosa, pero se levantó de golpe al recordar que no se encontraba en el 221B de Baker Street y que nadie le estaba abrazando por la espalda, todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Su corazón latió más deprisa, necesitaba un poco de agua para calmarse. Miró a Rosie quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó por la ventana para notar que aún estaba oscuro, que una fuerte lluvia estaba cayendo y seguramente en Londres en clima estaría igual.

Se sintió más sólo que nunca, aunque odiaba admitirlo, realmente extrañaba al imbécil más grande del planeta, un idiota llamado Sherlock Holmes. Lo necesitaba para volver a calmar su corazón, sus manos picaban por enredarse nuevamente en esos rizos y realmente necesitaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos junto a su característica sonrisa torcida.

Aunque intentara pensarlo fríamente no se veía solo nuevamente, por unos minutos, recordó aquellos días después de la muerte de Mary, cuando estuvo sólo en su antigua casa y realmente sufrió como nunca. Con Sherlock logró formar una familia nuevamente, o al menos es creía, pero la noche pasada le estaba haciendo dudar si su pareja estaba en sintonía con él.

El lo amaba demasiado, pero también necesitaba un mínimo de estabilidad y confianza, se daría el fin de semana completo en ese lindo lugar, le daría a Sherlock el tiempo para pensar, le rogaba a Dios que estuviera recapacitando. Para que luego tuvieran una calmada conversación, de todo corazón esperaba que todo saliera bien, no soportaría tener que dejar su hogar.

Volvió a la cama para arroparse y escuchar la lluvia caer, era imposible que se volviera a quedar dormido. No falto mucho para que Rosie gruñera molesta, así que entre risas la tomo, mientras la niña le exigía su leche matutina, dándole el biberón soltó un par de suspiros quejumbrosos.

Sherlock no se movió en toda la noche, saltaba ante cualquier pequeño salto con la esperanza de ver a su novio y a la alegre chiquilla con él, sin embargo, a las ocho de la mañana aún no había rastros de los Watson, Sherlock se sentía bloqueado, no sabía por dónde comenzar su búsqueda.

Fue a la habitación que compartían, lamentablemente no encontró nada que le diera alguna pista de donde se estaría alojando, una parte de su cabeza esperaba que su John le hubiera dejado una nota, pero no había ni siquiera un rastro de ellos.

Sólo con un rápido vistazo al armario que compartían se dio cuenta que faltaba ropa de su novio, corriendo llegó hasta la habitación de su pequeña y notó que también faltaban cosas de su Rosie. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, de seguro John se había aburrido de su sociopatía (altamente funcional) y le había abandonado.

Pero el era Sherlock Holmes y si por algo era conocido, era por no abandonar nunca sus caprichos y su máximo capricho era uno llamado John Watson. Se dio una rápida ducha y luego se vistió apresurado, tomando las primeras prendas a la vista y su clásico abrigo largo.

La lluvia parecía caer con más fuerza por Londres y no se veía ningún taxi circulando, después de todo a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurrías salir un sábado por la mañana en medio de una tormenta.

Pensó rápidamente las alternativas del posible paradero de John, la primera parada sería Molly Hooper. Salió corriendo, ya si en el camino tomada un auto lo agradecería, pero no perdería tiempo esperando uno.

Tocó la puerta de forma insistente, hasta que una pelirroja bostezando le abrió la puerta.

- _Dios Sherlock, que haces a esta hora y en ese estado –_ con una rápida mirada notó que el hombre tendría mojado hasta los calzoncillos, sonrojándose ante ese último pensamiento.

Le dio un par de toallas, puso la tetera para preparar un té y ella se fue a cambiar su pijama.

Sherlock miraba hacía todos lados, como si estuviera analizando su casa, de seguro ya sabía que la noche anterior se había llenado de pizza y chocolate mientras veía películas de drama y romance en Netflix, por suerte, el detective consultor decidió obviar los detalles de su vida privada.

- _Molly ¿dónde esta John? –_ la empleada de la morgue le quedo mirando sin pestañar unos segundos, jamás se espero ese tipo de respuesta.

- _Emmm Sherlock no he visto John, y tú vives con él ¿acaso tú no deberías saber donde está? –_ le respondió Molly calmada mientras bebía de su té.

Sherlock dejó la taza de golpe y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la puerta gritando que si sabía algo le avisara, lo que más sorprendió a Hooper es que dijo las palabras " _por favor"_ lo cual indicaba que el de rizos estaba más que preocupado.

Molly intentó llamar a John, pero de inmediato le mandó al buzón de voz, suspiro cansada, de todo corazón esperaba que las cosas entre la reciente pareja estuvieran bien, después de todo la única forma en que esos necios hombres no sufrieran era en compañía.

Por suerte a la salida del hogar de Hooper pudo abordar un taxi, ahora se dirigía a la casa de Sarah, la jefa de John y por cierto ex romance y actual amiga, apretó los dientes al pensar en eso último.

La mujer lo miró extrañada, pero Sherlock con un vistazo se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de su novio, así que disculpándose se fue rápidamente del lugar. Se le estaban agotando las ideas, sólo le quedaban Lestrade o Mycroft, porque sinceramente dudaba que John hubiera ido donde Harry, después de todo con suerte hablaban por teléfono para fechas especiales.

Fue donde Graham o como diablos se llamara el idiota le Lestrade. Su departamento de soltero estaba en un barrio bastante común y por lo que veía debía ser bastante pequeño. Tocó un par de beses el timbre, hasta que sintió los pasos lentos y las maldiciones de alto calibre por parte del detective inspector.

Al abrir quedó en shock, no por ver a Lestrade en un ceñido bóxer y una polera vieja. Si no por dos factores que le desconcertaron, uno, el cardenal en su cuello que gritaba "noche salvaje de pasión" y dos, porque al lado de la puerta estaba pulcramente puesto un paraguas que conocía demasiado bien, rogaba por equivocarse por primera vez en su vida.

De inmediato Sherlock hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida por el detective inspector que sólo le provocó una risa disimulada, quizás era tiempo que el pequeño Holmes se enterara de lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor.

- _Gareth dime donde diablos está John –_ Lestrade abrió los ojos y le miró incrédulo, que iba a saber él donde estaba el novio del otro, si que era un extraño ser Sherlock Holmes.

- _Sherlock, no veo a John desde el último caso la semana pasada. Y hablamos por mensajes antes de ayer para quedar por una cerveza y un partido el próximo martes, pero no tengo más información –_ el menor de los Holmes le quedó mirando, más bien analizando el cardenal, aun no se podía convencer de sus sospechas.

- _Quizás deba ir por Mycroft, de seguro se fue a esconder donde ese gordo idiota –_ Greg sólo le dedicó una mirada molesta, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sherlock provocando que aumentaran las probabilidades de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

- _Emm quizás no deberías ir a perder tu tiempo –_ le respondió de forma calmada Lestrade, iba a agregar algo más ante la curiosa mirada de Holmes, pero fueron interrumpidos.

- _Hermano mío ¿Qué hiciste para alejar al doctor Watson? –_

 _\- ¿Te acuestas con él? –_ aunque era una pregunta bastante idiota se reprendió en el acto Sherlock, pues su hermano cojeaba de una forma graciosa, y su cuello estaba raspado por la barba del detective inspector.

 _-Sherlock creo que no te incumbe saber con quien me duermo, pero sí, por cierto, ya llevamos bastante con Greg y tú ni enterado –_ Mycroft le dedicó una mirada socarrona – _además dudo que no te dieras por enterado que era gay._

 _-Si que tienes mal gusto, te gustan los gordos estirados –_ le dijo Sherlock a su nuevo cuñado.

- _Mas cuidado con lo que hables de Myc –_ le gruñó hosco el detective inspector.

Luego de un par de comentarios bastante infantiles por parte de los hermanos Holmes, que sólo hicieron que Greg saliera rápidamente de su sala por algo más de ropa y por un café, lograron hacer que Sherlock les contará, claramente sin detalles y a grandes rasgos, su discusión con John.

Mycroft rápidamente hizo un par de llamadas, logrando saber que lo último que se sabía del paradero del doctor Watson es que había retirado un buen monto en efectivo en la bencinera a tres cuadras del hogar que compartían, y que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron en el terminal de buses, lamentablemente no tenían detalles del lugar en específico donde había comprado los boletos de bus y en ninguna compañía se habían registrado con el nombre de John Watson.

Sherlock abandono el lugar más pálido de lo normal, pidiendo nuevamente " _por favor"_ que le informaran si sabían algo de su novio. Ambos hombres suspiraron, no era necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que se encontraba desesperado, Mycroft específicamente mencionó que estaba entre el miedo y la culpa.

El hombre del gobierno comenzó a mover todas sus redes, nada se le escapaba y pronto tendría el paradero de su cuñado, Greg por su lado intentó llamarlo y pensar en donde diablos podría estar metido su amigo.

Holmes entró a su hogar en Baker Street, todo estaba igual que antes, tan sólo como lo había dejado. Se sentía abrumado, tenía demasiados pensamientos revueltos, estaba desesperado y necesitaba aclarar su mente, su cabeza le gritaba sólo una cosa y aunque John se lo había prohibido, las necesitaba. Aún tenía un escondite secreto para sus tan preciadas drogas, sólo una dosis al 7% lo harían estar funcional para averiguar el paradero de su novio, lo necesitaba, saber que todo estaba bien y que seguían siendo una anormal y funcional familia junto a su pequeña Rosie. . .

* * *

 **Realmente me gustaría saber que les parece esta historia, yo por lo menos estoy disfrutando de escribirla.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, si me dejaran un comentario sería muy feliz,**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. De regreso

Con un par de llamadas y en un par de minutos Mycroft Holmes obtuvo una pista muy importante acerca del paradero de John Watson.

- _Gregory tendremos que viajar a Bourton-on-the-Water, saldremos en cinco minutos ¿podemos ir en tu auto? –_ le dijo el hombre de gobierno con su típica voz de mando, sin siquiera explicar la situación.

- _Ok… pero ¿me podrías explicar porque nos iremos de viaje en un momento como este? –_

- _Porque el imbécil de mi hermano no recuerda que tiene rastreadores en las cosas de John, por lo tanto, tengo la señal de su última localización –_ Greg alcanzó a abrir la boca para hacerle una pregunta obvia, siendo nuevamente interrumpido – _no, no le diremos al idiota de Sherlock, por algo el Doctor Watson lo abandono, si mi estúpido hermano va, seguramente terminaran peor –_ le terminó de explicar el político mientras se ponía un recambio de ropa y tenía nuevamente una apariencia pulcra.

\- _Ok, solo para evitar sorpresas más adelante ¿tengo localizadores? –_ al preguntarlo el detective inspector tenía una cara de confusión, aún no asimilaba la conversación.

- _Que preguntas más idiotas Gregory, por supuesto –_ pasando galantemente y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, Mycroft tomó su paraguas y le hizo gestos para que salieran en busca del novio de su hermano menor.

Lestrade ni siquiera intentó opinar de la violación a su privacidad, después de todo sería una pelea inútil ante el mayor de los Holmes, además, tampoco es que fuera algo que no había pasado por su mente.

Se subieron al auto, uno bastante normal y soso a lo acostumbrado a usar por parte del hombre de la corona británica.

Greg puso algo de punk, música que Mycroft jamás asumiría que realmente le atraía, en especial cuando hacia el amor con su detective inspector.

El viaje fue ameno, se divirtieron teniendo conversaciones banales. Pararon en una estación de servicio por algo de comida, después de todo no habían alcanzado a tomar desayuno. Greg no paraba de sonreír, si bien estaban de viaje por una causa en específico, le alegraba compartir experiencias con su novio, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, jamás habían salido de Londres.

Mycroft le dedica miradas divertido, podía leer tan bien a su hombre que intuía cada uno de sus pensamientos, le hacía feliz poder hacer sonreír a su chico. Luego de terminar, retomaron nuevamente el viaje, no sin antes darse un par de besos y arrumacos hasta que empañaron los vidrios del auto.

John estaba leyendo el periódico del día, mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Rosie estaba jugueteando a su lado con su peluche y su sonaja de vez en cuando le reclamaba por algo de atención que era rápidamente satisfecha con un par de besos al aire o con revolverle sus rubios y sedosos cabellos.

No podía concentrarse al cien por ciento y dado que la lluvia había parado, decidió que era momento de estirar las piernas, además el frío aire de seguro le ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza, cuyos pensamientos no paraban de girar en torno al Sherlock Holmes.

Abrigó tanto a su hija que la pequeña termino pareciendo un bultito de ropa, protesto con un par de gruñidos e infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia, que a John no le pudo parecer más tierno, se molesto al no tener el móvil para poder sacar una foto a aquella cara tan adorable.

Por suerte no estaba tan helado, los alrededores se veían realmente hermosos, Rosie estaba fascinada viendo como las ramas de los grandes árboles se movían con las leves corrientes de aire.

Pero tampoco podía tentar a la suerte, al regresar pidió un té a la habitación y algo de refrigerios saludables para compartir con su hija. Subió con parsimonia a su habitación, realmente extrañaba su hogar.

Dio un grito y por poco suelta a su hija al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con dos rostros, demasiado conocidos para su gusto.

- _Doctor Watson, un placer volver a encontrarnos –_

- _Oh Myc deja de ser tan altivo –_ el Holmes mayor le dio una mirada de molestia ante la reprimenda – _John se puede saber que diablos haces a kilómetros de Londres y dejando sólo a un crío como Sherlock –_ le terminó de preguntar Lestrade, mientras se acercaba y le deba un apretón de manos – _¿Cómo está esta hermosa princesa? –_ le dio golpecito en la nariz y luego tomó en brazos a la pequeña Rosie, la chiquilla de inmediato comenzó a jugar con los botones de su chaqueta divertida. Mycroft no pudo evitar quedarse embobado al ver a su hombre en una faceta nunca vista, jamás se lo imagino como alguien bueno con los niños.

John dio un par de pasos, mientras lamía sus labios de forma nerviosa, le estaba abrumando la pesaba mirada de su cuñado. Terminó sentándose en una silla, pensando por donde comenzar a hablar.

Terminó cediendo, después de todo no podía ocultarle nada al hombre de la corona. Lestrade sólo le dedicaba una mirada apenado, pues sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su amigo.

Finalmente terminó soltando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, contra todo pronóstico se sintió liberado al poder hablar con alguien de sus problemas, si bien aún no tenía una solución clara, de cierta forma se hacía placentero poder exponer lo sucedido.

Lestrade le dio su apoyo, pero a la vez le aconsejo de una forma que dejó a Mycroft absolutamente sorprendido, además, no tenía idea que ambos hombres tuvieran una amistad tan estrecha. Sin querer sentirlo, una pequeña punzada de celos lo atacó, aunque disimulo tan bien como siempre hacía.

- _John, no te pido que lo perdones –_ Mycroft se le acercó y le miró fijamente, provocando que John se sintiera aún más intimidado – _pero te pido por favor, que vayas a hablar con Sherlock, él no estaba bien esta mañana –_ ante esos últimos comentarios, Lestrade pensó que estaba prácticamente igual que cualquier día, no recordaba hacer notado algo que le demostrara mal estado – _John dijo por favor –_ todo terminó del calzar en la cabeza del detective inspector, quien estalló en una carcajada, recibiendo una mirada llena de enojo por parte de su novio, que sólo demostraba que alguien dormiría en el sillón.

Ante algunos alegatos del doctor y un par de tiernos comentarios por los gestos de Rosie, quien de alguna manera se sentía fascinada con la presencia de las visitas. John decidió volver, además sería mucho más cómodo volver en auto que en bus, debía enfrentar sus problemas, se dio valor pensando en que era un militar.

El trayecto fue amable, pese a que los sorprendió una fuerte lluvia, Greg era un muy buen conductor ante las inclemencias climáticas, hecho que agradecía Mycroft en silencio, pues no le agradaba nada estar en un auto con ese tipo de clima.

Al llegar John dio un largo y fuerte suspiro, provocando que los dos hombres que le acompañaran le miraran, provocando un leve sonrojo en el doctor por ser tan evidente.

Greg le ayudo con su equipaje, mientras él se preocupó de llevar su hija, Mycroft en un acto de solidaridad extrema utilizó su paraguas para evitar que la niña se mojara.

Subieron de forma lenta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el hogar Watson-Holmes, al abrir la puerta los tres hombres quedaron de piedra. En medio del salón estaba Sherlock totalmente desaliñado, su ropa estaba desordenada, sus cabellos estaban revueltas y para colmo de todo se veían un par de sustancia ilícitas, así como una jeringa que de inmediato provoco algo en John.

Mycroft fue el primero en espabilar, se acercó al pálido y sudoroso rostro de su hermano, le tomo fuertemente la cara hasta que hicieron contacto visual.

- _La lista, dame ahora la lista –_ tanto John como Greg no comprendían a que diablos se refería el mayor de los Holmes.

Quedaron aún más expectantes al ver como un tembloroso Sherlock le daba una hoja de papel arrugado, mientras soltaba un par de improperios e insultos para su hermano mayor, para luego rodar y quedar mirando el techo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mycroft la estiro y quedó mirando con asombro, para luego apretar los dientes en señal de molestia. Se giró y dando grandes zancadas llegó hasta John.

- _Por favor, lee esto, ¿necesita ir a urgencias? –_ al decirlo, en su voz destilaba preocupación, Lestrade al percibir el estado de su novio de inmediato le rodeó con uno de sus brazos y le dio un fugaz beso en el hombro para calmarlo.

John no paraba de leer una y otra vez la lista, su estúpido novio no solo se había metido un buen par de dosis de cocaína, se le sumaban grandes dosis de otros estupefacientes. El cualquier otro ser humano hubieran provocado una sobredosis con destino fatal, pero al parecer Sherlock tenía una alta resistencia a los químicos, John agradecía Dios que no se hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco, sin embargo, no quería averiguar cómo ese gran imbécil podía tolerar tales dosis de narcóticos.

Apretó los puños y de paso la lista, para luego tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, necesitaba calmarse.

- _Tranquilo Mycroft cuento con lo suficiente para sobrellevar la sobredosis, además sabemos como es la relación de Sherlock con los hospitales –_ le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo en señal de calma, aunque ambos hombres seguían igual o más angustiados– _¿sería mucho pedirles que se lleven por hoy a Rosie? –_ pregunto avergonzado y algo inseguro, pero era más rápida esa opción a llevarla con Molly.

- _Por supuesto John, no hay problema –_ respondió Greg con una gran sonrisa, para luego tomar a Rosie y ponerla entre los brazos de su novio. Este quedó absolutamente tenso, no recordaba haber cargado a un bebé en toda su vida, si bien acostumbraba a saludar y hasta acariciar de forma disimulada a la pequeña Watson, jamás había pasado por su mente tenerla en esa posición.

La chiquilla quien parecía adorarlo, se le acurruco con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que Mycroft sintiera una cálida sensación, aspiró el dulce aroma de la niña y rápidamente se calmó.

John le hizo un pequeño bolso y explicó un par de cosas, tanto Greg como Mycroft asistían de forma concentrada, no olvidando ningún detalle. Finalmente, John le dio un sonoro beso a su niña en la frente, para luego despedirse de los hombres con una sonrisa más que forzaba, finalizó con un fuerte portazo que no revelaba nada bueno.

Los hombres se fueron rápido, Greg tarareaba una canción alegre, por alguna razón le parecía realmente divertido estar en faceta de niñero con su amado novio. Mycroft llevaba sobre su regazo a una dormida Rosie, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su móvil leyendo sumamente concentrado, acto que no paso desapercibido por el detective inspector.

- _Amor, en serio, es necesario que estés preocupado de tu trabajo en estos momentos –_ Greg lo dijo de forma suave, ni siquiera sonaba como un regaño.

 _\- No es trabajo querido –_ dio un par de leídas más – _estoy aprendiendo aspectos básicos de cuidado infantil, sabías que son extremadamente sensibles a los sabores –_ el mayor de los Holmes lo decía sumamente serio, realmente estaba investigando sobre el tema.

 _\- ¡Por el amor de Dios Myc! -_ Greg estalló en una carcajada _– tranquilo cariño, he cuidado a mis sobrinos, así se nociones básicas de cuidado infantil, además Rosie es una pequeña princesita muy tranquila y obediente –_ terminó de alagar el detective inspector, mientras Mycroft dejaba su móvil de lado para acariciar los cabellos de la pequeña Watson.

- _Será toda una aventura –_

 _\- Quizás una que necesitamos vivir –_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me encantó escribir un poquito más de Mystrade.**

 **Díganme, ¿cómo creen que va esta historia?**

 **Para el próximo capítulo, veremos salir el Capitán Watson y quizás las cosas estén un poquito subidas de tono, ¿les gustaría?**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	4. Castigo y reconciliación

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un leve spanking, aviso por si no es de tu agrado._**

* * *

John se acercó a paso lento, mientras movía la cabeza en señal negativa. Estaba preocupado y sumamente molesto. Sabía de la adicción de Sherlock, pero habían trabajado juntos, Holmes le había prometido cosas, pero al parecer para el hombre todo era un juego. Sherlock Holmes seguía siendo un irresponsable y mentiroso, pero John Watson se encargaría de cambiar esa situación, no se podía seguir permitiendo que su hombre se destruyera, mucho menos cuando tenían una hija en conjunto.

Le toco el hombro de forma brusca, haciendo que el de ojos claros enfocara su mirada en él. Sin embargo, no hubo diálogo, Sherlock sólo se le quedó mirando y dio una sonrisa ladina, para luego girarse y terminar mirando el techo de forma divertida.

- _Sherlock, dios –_ se frotaba la cara molesto - _¿sabías que eres el imbécil más grande del mundo? –_

 _\- Hahaha imposible, estoy casi seguro que debo ser de las mentes más brillantes –_ respondió con su tono petulante de siempre. John estaba incrédulo, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sherlock simplemente no podía dejar de ser Sherlock.

Pero no era momento para divertirse, mucho menos para quedarse quieto. Necesitaba hacer algo por su novio, que en ese momento se encontraba pasando por una etapa de euforia y felicidad extrema, pues Sherlock reía de forma casi maníaca.

- _John Watson si estuvieras aquí, te la mamaría hasta el amanecer –_ el aludido sintió sus orejas y mejillas enrojecer, no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Sherlock – _amor te amo tanto, te adoro, sobre todo tu enorme pene –_ luego siguió hablando un par de incoherencias llenas de amor. Según Watson, su novio estaba pasando por los síntomas inmediatos de la aquella droga, pero apenas comenzara a salir de su organismo, las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Así que John se sentó con mirada molesta a escuchar como Sherlock Holmes gritaba sus fantasías sexuales, como enumeraba cada cosa que le gustaba de él y como maldecía divertido en distintos idiomas.

Pero ya pasado cerca de una hora, ya sin risa o la típica euforia. Sherlock comenzó a temblar, se quejaba mientras rodaba por el suelo y terminaba abrazándose. John rápidamente se le acercó y comprobó que se le estaba subiendo la temperatura y el pulso se aceleraba. Como pudo tomó al de cabello ondulado y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, rápidamente fue por paños fríos y algunos de sus implementos médicos para revisarlo a profundidad.

Luego vinieron las náuseas, como pudo llevo a Sherlock al sanitario, sobando su espalda mientras el hombre devolvía prácticamente sus jugos gástricos, pues seguramente no comía desde la última vez que él le preparó la comida.

A rastras lo devolvió a la habitación, teniendo que cambiar su ropa llena de sudor. Le dio algo de agua y mientras reemplazo los paños fríos, necesitaba suero y un par de analgésicos.

Por suerte Molly le ayudó, pasando más tarde a dejar lo solicitado. La mujer le dio un abrazo al despedirse, deseándole buen ánimo, pues podía notar la molestia y el cansancio en los ojos del exsoldado. El torpemente le regalo una media sonrisa, sintiéndose nuevamente entre la preocupación y la furia.

Rápidamente le puso un suero con algunos medicamentos necesarios para pasar la crisis producto del excesivo consumo de drogas. Esperaba que pronto Sherlock estuviera consciente, pues necesitaban hablar y muy seriamente.

Pese a que se sentía cansado, no se podía permitir dormir con su novio en ese estado, estaba preocupado que tuviera alguna crisis grave o que se ahogara con su propio vómito. Ahora que tenía tiempo para meditar, no tenía idea como Sherlock podía llevar tantos años con idas y venidas con las drogas sin haber muerto, si que el cuerpo del hombre era algo increíble, y no sólo por su hermosa apariencia.

Ya cerca de las dos de la mañana Sherlock comenzó a dar signos de estar despertando de su episodio bajo la influencia de las drogas. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar su mirada pese a la tenue luz que había en la habitación.

De inmediato notó como un paño se encontraba sobre su frente, que estaba con otras ropas y cuidadosamente arropado sobre su cama, solo había un sospechoso para él estar en esa posición. Apenas pudo ver mejor, notó como cerca de la ventana se advertía la silueta de un hombre que conocía muy bien, dio grandes respiraciones y cerró los ojos, de seguro era otra de sus alucinaciones.

Pero al abrirlos nuevamente, frente a él y con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba su querido John Watson. Sherlock no sabía que hacer o decir, intento hablar, pero solo salieron un par de gemidos. El doctor abandono la habitación, para luego regresar con un té y un par de galletas saladas.

Se las tendió de forma brusca, Sherlock aún con la mirada baja y sin atreverse a hablar, las acepto y de forma lenta comenzó a comer, mientras la pesada mirada del exsoldado seguía puesta en su cuerpo. Se sentía avergonzado, idiota y sobre todo arrepentido, pero no sabía como entablar la conversación.

- _Jo…Jo…John –_ fue un susurro apenas audible, lo decía con dolor.

- _¡Come! –_ fue la orden de su novio, con su aquel tono que utilizaba cuando estaba en la faceta de militar.

El detective consultor dio un respingo y ahogo un chillido, rápidamente se enfoco en seguir alimentándose, pese a que no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Sabía que ya había agotado y por lejos la paciencia de John. El hombre estaba tenso, sus hombros estaban rígidos, sus ojos estaban rojos y con enormes ojeras, su cabello estaba revuelto y su ropa estaba arrugada. Todo en él indicaba estrés, pero también enojo con una pizca de preocupación. Sherlock acostumbrado siempre a tener la última palabra, en estos momentos no se atrevía a romper una orden tan directa.

En absoluto silencio John se llevó la taza y volvió a los pocos segundos, frotándose la cara y luego revolviendo sus cabellos desesperado. Se sentó en la cama matrimonial junto a Sherlock, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces y pasando de forma enérgica su lengua por sus labios, pero el detective consultor le interrumpió.

- _Perdón –_ dijo bajito – _perdón John –_

 _\- ¿Por qué pides perdón Holmes? –_ lo decía serio, con su voz de mando. Solo provocando más ansiedad en Sherlock, que rápidamente comenzó a temblar, quizás aún por los efectos de la droga en su sistema.

- _Por ser un idiota. Por haber descuidado a Rosie, por insinuar que ella era una molestia y permitir que se fueran –_ bajo la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al no notar reacción alguna en el doctor – _John, mírame. Yo los amo, jamás podría vivir sin ustedes –_ no aguanto más y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de John.

Le abrazo de forma enérgica, mientras su novio se quedaba tieso, sin moverse apenas un centímetro. Sherlock le rodeo con los brazos y de forma encorvada se escondió en el pecho del mayor, para luego soltar un par de palabras de disculpa y quizás algunas lágrimas rebeldes. Si bien no se quería mostrar débil, sabía que había jodido todo y que él, y sólo él era el culpable.

\- _Ok Holmes, ¿y por qué más? –_ lo dijo de forma pausada, apenas rozando aquellos cabellos que tanto le gustaban.

Sherlock de inmediato se separo y le quedo mirando, estaba entrando en pánico, pues no tenía idea de en que más había fallado. Sabía que estaba lleno de errores, pero no sabía en que más había fallado aquella fatídica noche.

Arrugo la frente y rápidamente estuvo en su palacio mental, buscando una respuesta, pero no encontraba nada, no sabía que más quería John Watson. Su novio suspiro de forma cansada, al parecer el detective más inteligente, también podía ser el más imbécil.

- _Lo siento John, no lo sé –_

 _\- Wow, el gran Sherlock Holmes no sabe algo –_ respondió de forma sarcástica, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca. El detective sólo le miraba avergonzado, realmente no sabía por que más se tendría que disculpar – _por ponerte en peligro Sherlock, por drogarte. Siendo un total y absoluto irresponsable –_

El rizado le miro confundido, si bien John le había prohibido de cierta forma volver a sus vicios, tampoco es que le hubieran importado del todo. Él asumía que el médico sabía de sus escondites o de sus consumos ocasionales.

 _-_ ¿ _Sabes lo que me preocupé al verte con una sobredosis?, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan autodestructivo, acaso no recuerdas que ahora tienes una familia que proteger? –_ la voz de John salió con temblores, estaba apenado y al fin se permitió expresar algo más, sin planearlo un par de lágrimas rebeldes se resbalaron por su mejilla.

Sherlock se sintió terrible, odiaba profundamente ver llorar a su hombre y todo por su culpa. Como pudo se le acercó aún más y quito aquellas lágrimas, para luego intentar dar un beso. Pero fue esquivado por John, quien en un ágil movimiento lo tenía sobre la cama aprisionado. El detective consultor no entendía que estaba pasando, aún estaba algo lento producto de los estupefacientes.

- _Sherlock estoy cansado, tú no entiendes con nada. Pero hoy todo va a cambiar, haré algo que lo cual se debió encargar papá Holmes –_

En un rápido movimiento, le bajó el pantalón del pijama junto a la ropa interior. Dejando ver las pálidas nalgas de su novio. Él aún no entendía que diablos estaba pasando, intento zafarse del agarre de John, pero sólo logró que lo inmovilizaran aún más.

Sin aviso una fuerte nalgada se escuchó en la habitación, dejando rápidamente impresa la mano del exsoldado. A ese golpe, vinieron un par más. No hubo diálogo, John se enfocaba en dar su castigo, mientras Sherlock intentaba analizar la situación, pero no podía pensar con claridad, estaba avergonzado, dolido y porque no, algo excitado.

- _Escúchame bien Sherlock Holmes, no quiero que nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa forma. Nunca más vas a consumir algún tipo de droga –_ al decirlo, intensifico aún más los azotes, provocando que rápidamente las posaderas del detective estuvieran coloradas y posiblemente escocieran, pero eso no lo detuvo, aplicó aún más fuerza.

Cuando notó que las lágrimas de Sherlock eran de verdad y que removía su cuerpo ante cada nalgada, decidió parar, al menos por un instante.

- _Perdón John, lo prometo, nunca más –_ dijo el menor de los Holmes, entre hipidos.

Pero John le quedó mirando curioso y sin aviso previo le tomo de la oreja, dándole un suave tirón, haciendo que el detective abriera aún más los ojos.

- _Ahora niño bonito, me vas a llegar a cada escondite y botaras cada mierda que tengas en este hogar. Te juro que, si llegas a mentirme, te podría ir mucho peor –_ juntos se levantaron, mientras Sherlock le guiaba al primer lugar, John le dio otra nalgada para apurarle el paso.

Recorrieron diversos lugares, llegando a un total de cinco escondites con suministros. John estaba atónito y temblaba de furia. Él mismo había recorrido hace poco en búsqueda de esas malditas cosas, pero Sherlock siempre más inteligente, seguía escondiendo muy bien su droga.

Le dio algunos gruñidos y una mirada llena de furia, haciendo que Holmes solo bajara la mirada apenado, pidiendo perdón entre temblores y algunas lágrimas. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, de un momento a otro, Sherlock se le lanzó a las piernas y se arrodilló, llorando de forma escandalosa.

- _No me dejes John, no me dejes. Te prometo dejar esta mierda, hago lo que quieras, pero no me dejes –_ abrazó aún con más intensidad las piernas de su novio y lloró más profundo, empapando rápidamente las piernas de médico.

John estaba estupefacto, era la primera vez que veía a su novio de esa forma y la verdad no le gustaba, por muy enojado que estuviera, su plan nunca sería herir a Sherlock de verdad.

Se movió con fuerza, sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Sherlock arrodillado y llorando con más intensidad, si es que eso era posible. Luego se le acercó y se agachó junto a él, rodeando con sus brazos y dando suaves besos en su coronilla.

- _Jamás te dejaría amor, te amo con mi vida y por lo mismo no voy a permitir que te hagas daño –_ le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que Sherlock le mirara de forma directa, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo – _escúchame bien Sherly, juntos te haremos salir de tu adicción y juntos seguiremos siendo la hermosa familia que somos –_ al finalizar las palabras se acercó, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- _Te amo tanto John, no me merezco –_ al decirlo, le abrazó aún más fuerte, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que aún estaban contenidas.

Fue en ese momento que John notó que la fiebre había vuelto, además, su novio estaba más pálido de lo normal, hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba un tono algo verdoso. Y comprobó su hipótesis, cuando Sherlock salió corriendo al sanitario, devolviéndolo todo.

El se le acercó por la espalda y le dio suaves masajes mientras su novio vomitaba quejándose. Luego le preparó un baño, necesitaba bajar esa fiebre, un poco avergonzado, Sherlock se quito su ropa y permitió que John le bañara con cuidado.

El médico no pudo evitar hacer algunos comentarios jocosos sobre lo roja y brillantes que estaban las nalgas de su chico, aunque con su típica voz de mando, expresó que esperaba que esa situación no se repitiera.

Juntos fueron a la cama, John le puso un paño frío en la frente, la fiebre lentamente estaba comenzando a ceder.

- _Al parecer no es lo único caliente –_ le dijo divertido, mientras pasada la mano por las nalgas aún calientes producto de los azotes, le dio un par de nalgadas más provocando un audible gemido por parte de Sherlock – _espero hayas aprendido la lección Holmes, la próxima vez no será mi amable mano, créeme que conocerás el cinturón –_ Sherlock solo movió la cabeza asistiendo, pero dio un respingo cuando John se acercó a su miembro, el cual de alguna forma se había levantado. Al parecer el castigo, había provocado un par de efectos secundarios no planeados.

No resistió mucho más y en un rápido movimiento estuvo a ahorcajas sobre John, moviendo sus posaderas adoloridas sobre la entrepierna de su novio. Pero el exsoldado fue más veloz y nuevamente lo dejo en su anterior posición, abrazándole por la espalda e imposibilitando algún movimiento. De forma que John quedó atrás de él, haciendo que el maltratado trasero de Sherlock quedara por encima de su voluptuoso miembro.

- _Ni lo pienses Holmes. Estás sin sexo como castigo –_ al decirlo, movió sus caderas dando una embestida, solo para provocarlo más y hacerlo sufrir.

- _Eres un demonio –_ le respondió Sherlock entre quejidos – _pero te amo –_

- _Yo también amor, ahora a dormir._ _Que mañana debemos ir por Rosie_ – le dio un par de besos en el hombro, mientras le abrazaba aún más fuerte, aumentando la tortura para Sherlock Holmes.

- _John de verdad, perdón por todo. Gracias por estar siempre para mí –_

\- _Lo estaré hasta el final de mis días –_ acto seguido, hizo girar a Sherlock para darle un profundo beso en los labios, al fin sus lenguas podían reencontrarse y juguetear, sus dientes chocaban y se dieron algunas mordidas.

Pero en cuanto Sherlock intento con sus manos tomar el miembro de su novio, nuevamente fue girado y puesto en aquella horrible posición, siendo prisionero de los brazos de John. Con sus caderas chocando, pero sin poder tocarse realmente.

- _Ni lo intentes Holmes, el castigo sigue en pie –_ el detective solo dio un gruñido a modo de respuesta – _a dormir –_

John le beso con cuidado la espalda y sus manos le hacían cariño en las suyas, finalmente entrelazados, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**

 **En el próximo y final, será especialmente de Mystrade al cuidado de Rosie.**

 **¿Qué les parece un extra con la reconciliación de John y Sherlock, ya sin castigo?**

 **Espero tú voto y comentario, un abrazo!**


	5. Niñeros

Rosie era tan pacífica y amistosa como John, pese a que no veía muy seguidos a sus tíos, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cerraba sus ojitos y hacía muecas chistosas cuando Mycroft acariciaba sus suaves cabellos. El hombre del gobierno no podía quitar la boba sonrisa de su rostro, nunca imaginó que acariciar a la pequeña Watson fuera una situación tan placentera.

Sentaron a la pequeña Rosamund en una mullida alfombra, mientras colocaban la calefacción. Ella muy tranquila balbuceaba jugando con algunos peluches. Greg no aguanto a unírsele en el juego, imitando sonidos de animales a los cuales la niña respondía con risitas y aplausos divertidos.

Mycroft desde el marco de la puerta no podía evitar mirarlos alegre, no falto mucho para que sacara algunas fotografías con su móvil, realmente adoraba ver esta faceta desconocida de su novio. Si bien cada vez que iban a Baker Street Greg acostumbraba a juguetear con la chiquilla, nunca lo había visto tan relajado e involucrado, jamás lo admitiría, pero lo encontraba sumamente adorable.

- _No sabes cuánto te amo –_ le dijo el hombre de hielo, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra y depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio. Rosie los miró sorprendida y en un rápido actuar le dio un baboseado beso a Greg mientras reía feliz.

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, se sentía tan lleno de amor que no le importaría morir en esos momentos. Myc los miró enojado, no quería admitirlo, pero él también quería un beso lleno de baba de la pequeña Watson.

La niña como si leyera la mente, se giró hasta él para depositar un beso y reír divertida. Provocando un salto en el político, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico que no fuera de su amado novio.

No se aguantó las ganas de acunar de forma efusiva a la pequeña Watson, mientras depositaba suaves besos en la rubia coronilla de la chiquilla.

- _Rosamund eres la niña más tierna de Inglaterra. No sé como puedes ser así, al tener de ejemplo al inadaptado de mi hermano y extraño de John Watsón –_ le declaró el hombre con un tono formal, como si estuviera decretando alguna nueva ley.

Greg sólo pudo rodar los ojos, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los hoscos comentarios de su novio, más tarde tendría una seria conversación con él.

El resto de la tarde no fue más que diversión, ambos hombres parecían un par de niños. Se arrastraban por la alfombra, cumplían cada capricho de Rosie y no paraban de reír hasta que un par de lágrimas caían. Nunca imaginaron que un pequeño ser podría llenarnos tanto.

- _Vamos Rosie repite conmigo Gregory, Gregory –_ le decía Mycroft sumamente concentrado en hacer una lenta y correcta pronunciación. Sin embargo, la chiquilla sólo arrugaba la nariz y abría la boca sin resultado, sólo salían un par de balbuceos.

- _Dios Mycroft es una bebé, apenas está empezando a hablar. Deben ser palabras más fáciles –_ estiró su mano y acaricio los cabellos de la niña para llamar su atención – _Rosie cariño, Myc, repite conmigo, Myc –_ le explicó apuntando a su novio, quien le miraba ofuscado, solo le gustaba que su novio se dirigiera a él de esa forma tan personal.

- _Mi… Mi… –_ dijo la niña divertida apuntándolo. El hombre de la corona no pudo evitar sonreír y felicitar a la niña por haberle dicho así. Si bien no estaba conforme con el resultado, al menos ya tenía alguna forma de llamarlo. Y no podía negar que era sumamente tierna.

- _Ahora linda, Greg di Greg –_ le pidió el, ansioso por saber como pronunciaría la niña.

- _Geg … Geg -_ respondió la niña aplaudiendo. Los hombres no pudieron más que felicitarla, después de todo era una niña sumamente avanzada para su edad. Además, no podían negar que se les entibiaba el corazón cada vez que Rosie les llamaba por sus nuevos apodos.

De repente la pequeña Watson comenzó a hacer muecas y sonrojárse levemente. Ambos hombres sintieron rápidamente un olor putrefacto. Greg y Mycroft se miraron, abriendo sus ojos de forma desmesurada. De cierta forma se sentían al borde del colapso, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso lógico.

- _Greg vamos, tú debes saber de esto –_ le pidió Mycroft con un tono de voz altivo, el mismo que usaba con sus empleados. Mientras se tapaba la nariz de forma exagerada.

- _Amor yo he cuidado niños, pero jamás he cambiado un paño –_ respondió el detective inspector avergonzado.

Greg la tumbo al piso, mientras pedía los pañales y toallas que había empacado John. Ambos dieron un suspiro exagerado, el olor les estaba haciendo picar la nariz, pero sabían que si lo retiraban sería aun mucho peor.

Finalmente, el detective inspector cedió ante la mirada inquisitiva del Holmes mayor, no pudo evitar una sonrisita al ver las arcadas de Myc. estaba más que seguro que su amado novio había visto cientos de cadáveres y de las formas más atroces, y ahora era todo un cobarde por un poco de excremento, pero se guardó sus comentarios, sabía que si avergonzaba a Mycroft el hombre era capaz de dejarlo sin sexo por semanas.

Greg dio un gritito al sentir un tibio liquido empapar su cara, a continuación, todo lo que escucho fue una sonora carcajada por parte de Mycroft, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que había pasado.

En un acto de extrema inmadurez, tomo a la pequeña Watson aún sucia y se la pasó a Holmes, quien no tuvo más opción que tomarla, haciendo que su ropa quedara manchada.

Ambos se miraron serios por un segundo, para luego estallar en nuevas carcajadas. Si que eran un desastre en eso de cambiar un pañal. Greg rápidamente preparado un baño para Rosie y Mycroft vio un tutorial en internet.

Ya para la tarde estaban todos limpios y olorosos, para seguir con una tranquila cena. Entrada la noche la pequeña de cabellos claros lloraba y llamaba a su papá, a Greg se le partía el corazón verla de esa forma, se prometió que si las cosas no se calmaban tendría que ir contra la petición de su amigo – quien posiblemente estaba en actos indecorosos con el idiota de su cuñado – pero no dejaría que la pequeña sufriera.

Mycroft en un rápido acto la acuno en sus brazos y comenzó a tararear una suave y vieja canción, herencia de mamá Holmes. No paró de mecer y acariciar la espalda de la pequeña, quien lentamente se comenzó a calmar, para luego dar un par de bostezos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rosie estaba dormida con su rostro escondido en el regazo del mayor de los Holmes. El hombre de hielo, en esos minutos no paraba de mirarla lleno de cariño y acariciar con sumo cuidado la mejilla de la niña.

Greg no se resistió ante tal postal, en un rápido movimiento se puso tras su novio y le rodeo con los brazos, de forma que también pudo acariciar los cabellos de la pequeña Rosie. Se estrecho aún más a la espalda de su novio, dándole uno que otro beso.

- _Myc te ves tan adorable. Gracias por permitirme ver una faceta de ti que no conocía –_

 _\- Ni yo, creo que esto es nuevo para mí. Se siente raro, pero me gusta –_ le aclaró el hombre de la corona.

- _Te amo –_ le respondió Greg al girarse y robarle un beso, que fue depositado con cuidado en la comisura de sus labios.

- _Y yo mucho más, Gregory –_

Despertaron al escuchar ruidos en su casa, específicamente como la puerta se abría de forma escandalosa, que ningún ser humano con buena educación se atrevería a tratar de esa forma. Mycroft tomó rápidamente a Rosie en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que la niña despertara y se le pegara aún más al cuerpo, mientras con su otro mano tomo su paraguas.

Greg por su parte tomó su arma de servicio y rápidamente se puso de forma protectora frente a su novio y sobrina, no dejaría que nadie se les acercara.

De forma abrupta fue abierta la puerta de su habitación, entrando de forma apresurada un pálido y ojeroso Sherlock, seguido por un avergonzado John Watson.

- _Hey no podías tocar la puerta como un ser humano normal –_ le gruñó Greg relajándose, aún no entendía la forma de pensar de su cuñado. A lo lejos vio como John susurraba un lo siento, comenzando a sonrojarse de forma apenada.

- _Gordo suelta a mi hija –_ le gruñó Sherlock. Mycroft rápidamente entendió a su hermano, sólo le sonrió de forma burlesca. Entre ambos se dio una conversación sin hablar, solo con mirarse se comprendían, haciendo que como siempre sus parejas los miraran perplejos sin comprender como diablos eran capaces de comunicarse.

Sherlock rápidamente fue por la niña, regalándose una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello. Pero ante un acto inesperado, la niña se acurrucó aún más en el hombre del gobierno, mientras no paraba de decir " _Mi…Mi…"._ John y Greg no lo soportaron la divertida escena, acaban de presenciar como Rosie prefería a Mycroft frente a Sherlock, haciendo que el mayor de los Holmes tuviera una sonrisa iluminada y llena de arrogancia, y un Sherlock derrotado, su cara sólo mostraba conmoción.

Por su cabeza estaban pasando millones de pensamientos, era imposible que la niña comprendiera lo que había pasado los últimos días, pero se sentía horrible. Él rechazo de quien consideraba su hija, lo tenía desconsolado. Quizás la pequeña Watson era más inteligente y había entendido antes que todos que el era un hijo de puta sin sentimientos.

- _Shelock ella no te odia, ni siquiera se dio por enterada de lo que pasó –_ le susurró John al odio, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Para luego ir por Rosie, quien al verlo rápidamente dio una risita y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Watson comenzó a besar su niña como si llevaran días sin verse, ambos se veían con una sonrisa idénticas, mientras John no paraba de conversarle de forma cariñosa.

John fue con Rosie junto a Sherlock, ya que el detective consultor aún mantenía un semblante de tristeza. Si bien entendía que la niña no comprendía nada, aún así, se sentía horrible por haber dicha esas feas palabras y sobre todo por haber actuado de la forma más idiota por las drogas.

- _Rosie mira Sherlock, dale un beso a Sherlock –_ le pidió John de forma cariñosa, dándose toquecitos en su nariz.

La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos y luego sonrió, para finalmente depositar uno de sus ya conocidos besos llenos de baba en uno de los filosos pómulos del detective consultor.

Sherlock rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la llenó de mimos, para susurrar un _"lo siento"_ que solo escuchó John, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Amaba profundamente la familia que estaba formando, aunque a veces tuviera dos niños.

- _Vámonos John, que este par de animales no se aguantan las ganas de follar –_ le grito Sherlock de forma burlesca, para salir rápidamente de la habitación sin soltar por ningún minuto a Rosie, era como una mamá gallina.

John tomó ágilmente el equipaje de su hija y salió del lugar dando las gracias, y disculpándose por la impertinencia de su novio, al parecer Sherlock se estaba buscando otro castigo.

Greg entró de forma silenciosa al despacho de su novio, iba a proponerle que se relajaran con un vaso de whiskey. Pero el hombre de hielo al notar su presencia cerró rápidamente su laptop y le miró con una sonrisa fingida que el detective inspector conocía demasiado bien.

A su cabeza de inmediato vino un flashback, la vez en que había pillado a su ex esposa engañándolo, como había descubierto sus conversaciones por redes sociales. Sabía que se vendría ahora, las negaciones ante lo evidente, las lágrimas, el intentarlo una vez más y finalizar en una separación que sólo le haría sufrir a él. Ya conocía el sistema demasiado bien.

- _Ok, comprendo que estés buscando a alguna mujer. Alguien que si te pueda dar hijos_ – y sin esperar alguna respuesta, salió de una forma absolutamente impoluta. No se permitiría caer ante la persona que más había amado.

Con pasos parsimoniosos se sentó sobre la cama que compartían, apoyo su cabeza entre ambas manos y sin que se diera cuenta un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no podía creer que lo abandonarían otra vez, ahora por algo que no podía cambiar, aunque quisiera.

Dio un respingo al sentir unos fríos brazos rodearle y luego sintió un tibio beso en su mejilla. Al levantar la vista pudo ver a Mycroft con el rostro consternado, se veía dolido. El hombre del gobierno comenzó a secarle sus lágrimas y dar pequeños besos, hasta que al fin el detective inspector dejó su silencioso llanto.

- _Amor, te juro que no es lo que crees –_ le explicó su novio, para tomarlo de la mano, llevándolo a su despacho.

Abrió su laptop para enseñarle lo que estaba buscando cuando lo había interrumpido. Frente a él se veía una página con información sobre los vientres de alquiler, de golpe pudo entender que estaba pasando.

- _Gregory Lestrade, quiero que tengamos un hijo –_ le pidió Mycroft con una mirada llena de sinceridad, para luego besar sus labios ante las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer del rostro de su novio.

- _Myc es lo que más quiero en estos momentos. Pero ¿por qué esperar, podríamos adoptar? –_ le preguntó el detective inspector algo inseguro de su proposición.

- _Amor eres tan inteligente. Porque esperar para verte con un lindo bebé entre los brazos, te amo –_ respondió el hombre del gobierno para luego comenzar a besarse.

El ósculo comenzó de forma tierna, casi inocente. Para luego poco a poco aumentar en intensidad, sus lenguas jugueteaban y sus labios mordisqueaban de forma delicada. Prontamente la ropa comenzaba a sobrar y la temperatura de la habitación estaba aumentado.

Entre abrazos y besos lograron llegar a la habitación, aunque la ropa fue regada a lo largo del pasillo. Myc estaba sobre el colchón ansioso por sentir a su novio, mientras Gregory a horcajas sobre él, se dedicaba a juguetear en su cuello, dejando algunos cardenales.

Sus intimidades chocaban ansiosas, con sus lenguas se recorrían. Ambos jadeaban y se necesitaban aún mucho más, era un momento de éxtasis y pasión abismal.

- _Cariño, quizás si practicamos mucho alguno de los dos queda embarazado –_ dijo Greg con una voz sumamente formal en su oído, mientras daba un par de mordidas en su lóbulo. Mycroft sólo rodó los ojos para luego comenzar a devorar la boca de su amado novio.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Aún no sé si continuar esta historia.**

 **Puede que haga un extra Johnlock.**

 **Aunque también sería interesante un Parent!Mystrade (quizás otra historia?)**

 **Realmente me gustaría saber ¿qué les pareció esta historia?**

 **¡Gracias por leer, un abrazo!**


End file.
